


Never Fear

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Protective Lucifer, Soulmate AU, Sweet ucifer, hunters are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Hunters question you about your soulmate. Luckily, he's always there when you need him.





	Never Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping for a Lucifer x reader where they are soulmates and it is super fluffy and cute (not sure how specific you’d like these to be, extension ideas could be like reader gets hurt and he relents to his feelings or something… I sorry, is a terrible request, lol Pretty much anything at has to do with cuddling at the end, or luci just holding reader)

You were so afraid. So damn afraid. Who were these men? What did they want from Lucifer, and from you? You knew they weren't FBI. The FBI didn't know about angels, or monsters and the like. Your hands were shaking as you poured them tea. You sent a quick prayer to Luce, begging him to stay away. You could handle them. At least, you hoped that you could.

You put a cup of steaming tea in front of them, trying your hardest not to shake anymore. You succeeded somewhat. "So... please tell us about this guy you've been seeing", the slightly taller one said. You raised your eyebrows, mocking confusion. "The guy I've been seeing? You mean my soulmate?" Absent-mindedly, you traced over your arm, wishing Luce could be besides you and hold you. But you quickly banished that thought. Luce didn't have to feel your fear right now. 

"What was his name again?" - "Lucifer" One of them nodded. "Like the devil?" You forced down the need to correct them. He was the devil, yes, but he was an archangel. He wasn't evil! "Yep, like the devil", you shrugged. "He never told me why his parents named him like that" Of course you knew. Because he was beautiful, and great. "Quit your lying, lady" You furrowed your brows. "Lying?" - "We know your soulmate is the literal devil!" You giggled nervously.

"Now, that's a bit far. You don't even know him." "Oh, we do know him", one of them growled. "He's killed several people!" Okay, now you were starting to get really nervous. "My Luce would never-" Suddenly there was a knife on your neck, and the two men grabbed your arms and pushed you down. You were so scared. Something warm drizzled down from where the knife hit your neck. Well, that wasn't good. 

Frantically, you called out for Lucifer with your soul and your thoughts, hoping that would get the message across. This was very urgent. 

Suddenly, a bright light filled out your living room, and the two hunters were flung away from you, and pinned onto the walls. You didn't even notice the knife clattering on the floor as you fell forwards, exhaustion and fear and adrenalin finally wearing off. You were caught, of course. Lucifers scents filled your lungs, and never in you life had you been happier so smell it. Lucifer raised his hand, ready to attack the hunters. "Don't kill them", you whispered. "Make them forget, and send them away, but please... don't kill them" 

Lucifer froze for a second, contemplating whether or not to listen to you. Finally, he deflated in defeat, setting you down on the couch. He briefly touched the foreheads of the hunters. And then, they were gone. Luce turned back to you, worry and love obvious in his expression. "You should've called me sooner", he scolded softly. You smiled up at him, watching as he sat down beside you. "I thought I could handle it myself" A hand caressed your cheek, making you smile and close your eyes. 

"You're hurt", he breathed, gently running his fingers across the cut. You hissed slightly, the pain still there, even though he soothed it with his grace. Soon, the cut was healed, and the pain gone. You fought back a yawn. Suddenly, Luce picked you up bridal style. "C'mon, I'm sure you're tired. Let's get some rest" You giggled, snuggling against Luce the best you could. Luce walked with you to the bedroom. You were thankful for him keeping you close. Not only did he need it after a stressful day like this, but you did too. Even if he didn't sleep, he would still stay close. Watching over you and keeping you safe. You couldn't have asked for a better soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
